


Sudden Wake

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, theyre dating but not married yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: prompt 10: A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about itHe didn’t process it until the morning after.
Relationships: Kim Grosso/Niamh O'Flannel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sudden Wake

Kim launched his head upwards, groggy, confused, his head spinning wildly for the sudden awakening. Some of his dreadlocks had gotten loose while he was sleeping, resulting in a cloudy mess of curls springing onto his face and scalp.

He blinked hastily a number of times as he tried to stumble upwards. Some kind of clinking noise - like silverware against ceramic - was coming from the vague direction of the kitchen, and he staggered blindly towards it, hitting doorframes and furniture left and right like a drunk sleepwalker trying to find his way back home while blindfolded.

A pale blur came into vision; next thing he knew he was being gently shoved back into bed.

He mumbled something, a protest.

“Dun’ worry, ye stay here, ok?”

His voice gave a couple slurred words about going to work.

“Ye got the afternoon shift today, remember that? Ye talked with Shawn ‘bout it.”

Huh.

Oh. Yes. That was a thing that had happened.

Well, he could sleep more, he guessed.

Couldn’t be a bad thing.

His eyelids felt as if a bunch of ants was dancing an infernal boogie on them as he was tucked in. The alarm wouldn’t go off until at least a quarter past nine, and the covers were still so warm…

“Thank ye f’r having me.”

And Niamh kissed him.

Kim tried following her lips when she began to break away; his head fell sleepily in the pillow, a pale hand pushing a rebellious curl behind his ear.

“ ‘s nothin’.” he mumbled.

“See ye later.”

“Y’ too.” and he fell back asleep.

He didn’t process it until the morning after.


End file.
